mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts
Jayson Thiessen |music = William Anderson (#1-5) |released = August 29, 2015 (Discovery Family) Individual releases: (Pinkie Spy) (All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games) (Photo Finished) (A Banner Day)}} }} Coinciding with the release of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Hasbro will release several animated shorts separate from the film. The shorts were first announced at the 2015 New York Toy Fair. On July 31, 2015, the My Little Pony Facebook page posted some instructions for playing in the "Friendship Games Fantasy League" indicating that the shorts will be released every Saturday leading up to the film's premiere. The European Spanish versions of the shorts were leaked onto the My Little Pony Equestria Girls YouTube channel on August 6, 2015. They were made private later that same day. With the exception of A Banner Day, the first four shorts premiered on Discovery Family on August 29, 2015 in the following order: Pinkie Spy, All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games, Photo Finished, and The Science of Magic. The Science of Magic The Science of Magic is the first animated short released as a tie-in to My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. It is the first to be published on the My Little Pony Facebook page, on August 1, 2015; the first to be published by the Hasbro Studios Shorts YouTube channel, on August 3, 2015; and the first to be published overall. The animation primarily focuses on Sunset Shimmer. Summary The Rainbooms gather in a Canterlot High School classroom for band practice and find Sunset Shimmer using lab equipment. Sunset wants to figure out how magic in the human world works and why her friends grow pony ears, wings, and tails whenever they play. One by one, Sunset hooks her friends up to the lab equipment and records scientific data as they play their instruments. However, as each of the Rainbooms play, the magical surges blow up in Sunset's face. In the end, Sunset concludes that she has no idea how magic in the human world works. Quotes :Sunset Shimmer: Back when I was Princess Celestia's student, I learned best by going out into the field and actually doing something. Studying ancient books is fine for some people, but I like to solve magical mysteries by rolling up my sleeves and getting my hooves... uh, hands dirty. :Sunset Shimmer: Finally, after all this testing, I've come to a definitive conclusion! coughs I have no idea how magic works in this world. groans Pinkie Spy Pinkie Spy is the second animated short released as a tie-in to My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. It is the second to be published on the My Little Pony Facebook page, on August 8, 2015; one of several to be leaked in European Spanish by the My Little Pony Equestria Girls YouTube channel, on August 6, 2015; and the second to be published overall. The animation primarily focuses on Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. Summary Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash sneak onto the Crystal Prep Academy school grounds to check out their competition for the upcoming Friendship Games. However, Pinkie's methods for being sneaky are not as covert as Rainbow would like. She nearly gives the two away by donning less-than-stealthy outfits and blowing colorful balloons. Before long, Rainbow's frustrations with Pinkie reach a boiling point, and she gives herself away by yelling out loud, forcing the two to flee. Quotes :Pinkie Pie: Wanna see what else I have? Cat burglar! Dog burglar! Tree! Bunny suit! Camouflage! :Rainbow Dash: That's, like, the opposite of camouflage! :Rainbow Dash: We're trying to spy on them! Do you even know what the word "spy" means? It means being sneaky! It means not being seen! It means BEING QUIET! :Pinkie Pie: Bush to Dash. Code red. You have been spotted. RUUUUUUUUUUUNNN! All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games |music = William Anderson |length =2:09 |headercolor = #94FFDC |headerfontcolor = #FF91E0}} All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games is the third animated short released as a tie-in to My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. It is the third to be published on the My Little Pony Facebook page, on August 15, 2015; one of several to be leaked in European Spanish by the My Little Pony Equestria Girls YouTube channel, on August 6, 2015; and the third to be published overall. The animation primarily focuses on Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops. Summary Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops are having a friendly conversation, when Sandalwood informs them that the tryouts for the Friendship Games are underway and there are limited spots on the Wondercolts team. Suddenly, Lyra and Sweetie Drops' competitiveness come out. On the field, Lyra and Sweetie Drops compete in a rather random and non-sequitur series of competitions, such as dancing, hot dog eating, arm wrestling, sculpting, and pottery. Things come to a head when Lyra imitates a peacock and Sweetie Drops imitates an owl. Sandalwood then tells them that Vice Principal Luna posted the full team roster. To their surprise, they both make the team. Quotes :Sweetie Drops: And then I said... :Lyra Heartstrings: "It tastes like marshmallows"? :Sweetie Drops: Yeah, so that made me... :Lyra Heartstrings: ...feel like you wanna camping trip? :Sweetie Drops: Yes! Just like— :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: That time we went to the amusement park in eighth grade! :Sweetie Drops: gasps You know me so well! :Lyra Heartstrings: scoffs You know me so well! :Micro Chips: Is it just me or did things take a turn towards Weirdsville? :Lyra Heartstrings: exasperated You made the team! :Sweetie Drops: exasperated You made the team! :Lyra Heartstrings: Best! :Sweetie Drops: Friends! :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Photo Finished '''Photo Finished is the fourth animated short released as a tie-in to My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. It is the fourth to be published on the My Little Pony Facebook page, on August 22, 2015; one of several to be leaked in European Spanish by the My Little Pony Equestria Girls YouTube channel, on August 6, 2015; and the fourth to be published overall. The animation primarily focuses on Photo Finish. Summary Vice Principal Luna asks Photo Finish to take some pictures for the CHS yearbook. With her entourage, Pixel Pizzaz and Violet Blurr, Photo Finish takes pictures in the cafeteria, the gymnasium and the library. Every single one of the subjects she takes photos of are visibly uncomfortable with her methods. After she finishes, Luna informs Photo Finish about the complaints against her, but changes her mind when she is impressed with the final photos. Photo Finish then proceeds to take pictures of Luna. Quotes :line :Photo Finish: Enough! I go! :Vice Principal Luna: Photo Finish, I have been receiving a number of complaints from students and faculty about you! Do you have anything to say for yourself? :Photo Finish: I say nothink. Photo Finish lets her work speak for itself. A Banner Day A Banner Day is the fifth animated short released as a tie-in to My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. It is the fifth to be published on the My Little Pony Facebook page, on August 29, 2015; one of several to be leaked in European Spanish by the My Little Pony Equestria Girls YouTube channel, on August 6, 2015; and the fifth to be published overall. The animation primarily focuses on Flash Sentry, Micro Chips, and Sandalwood. Summary Flash Sentry, Micro Chips, and Sandalwood must design a banner to welcome Crystal Prep Academy to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games, but they have conflicting ideas about the banner's theme. Gallery References Category:Equestria Girls